Forrbiden Love
by Gothic Sango
Summary: Inuyasha betrayed Kagome. Kagome turns into a demon. Put that together what do you get ....... Hell that's what. HieixKagome
1. The dead Inuyasha

Hi everyone this is my first story so party ….. no I'm kidding anyway this is a Hiei x Kagome fic so if you're a dead on Inuyasha x Kagome get out now and I'm serious so don't think Inuyasha is going to live Happily ever after your wrong I'm going to bash him so hard he don't know what hit him. Anyway on with the story. Take your places everybody and scene.

Forbidden child's in love

Chapter: Inu you are so dead

She started running, she didn't know where she was going but she had to get away from them. By now she could see the well. On her shoulder there was a fire neko and kitsune.

"Almost there" Kagome thought.

Then all of a sudden she tripped over a tree root on the ground. She started crying remembering what happened at the god tree. (I don't know what it is called so please tell me or I'll keep calling it the god tree). Shippou and Kirara looked at her in worry.

_(Flashback)_

_Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kagome all sat around the campfire eating Ramen. Inuyasha finished eating also Kirara. Then all of a sudden Inuyasha sniffed something (guess who) and got up to go somewhere._

"_Inuyasha where are you going", asked Kagome._

"_None of your damn business wench", replied Inuyasha._

"_Inuyasha you don't have to be so mean", said a calm Miroku _

"_Yeah Inuyasha she was just trying to be helpful so that you wouldn't go to your stupid clay bitch girlfriend" replied Shippou._

"_Shut up you stupid brat so what if I am going to Kikiyo you got a problem with that", said an Angered Inuyasha._

"_Sit", yelled Kagome, Inuyasha don't talk to Shippou like that. _

"_Feh" said Inuyasha and ran of to the direction of the god tree._

"_Arghh he makes me so mad", yelled Kagome._

"_Sango I'm going to go take a bath at the hot springs keep the perverted monk here while I'm gone k"._

"_Kay Kagome", answered Sango while bringing out her boomerang to smash Miroku with._

_After Kagome took a bath she started heading back to the camp but today was different she actually took the route to the god tree knowing what was going to be there, Kikiyo. While she was walking she heard voice, familiar voices. _

"_Inuyasha do love me", asked Kikiyo_

"_Yes of course kikiyo", answered Inuyasha _

"_Then will you kill my reincarnation so that I will get my soul back"_

"_Of course anything for you my love"_

_Kagome couldn't believe what she heard. How could Inuyasha betray her like that? _

"_Inuyasha my reincarnation is over there kill her like you promised me", demanded Kikiyo._

"_Yes" _

_Inuyasha jumped toward her with a look that said kill. Kagome screamed. Her legs couldn't. She was frozen in place. Then she heard a familiar cry "Hiraikostu" and saw a boomerang come toward Inuyasha, hitting him in the stomach and sending him flying._

"_Sango, Miroku" she yelled seeing Sango and Miroku come out from the bushes._

_Kagome you got to get out of here take Kirara with you. I don't think we are going to make it out safely. _

"_I can't leave you here with him. He will surely kill you. I'm not going to let that happen", replied Kagome._

"_Kagome just go", demanded Miroku pushing her aside from Inuyashas wrath (like he can do anything)._

_Kagome listened to Miroku picked up Kirara and Shippou and started running._

_(End of Flashback)_

Kagome heard two screams that indicated her family was dead. She then had the courage to start running again. She picked up Kirara and Shippou and jumped into the well but what she didn't know was that Inuyasha was following her through the well.

When Kagome got out of the well she saw Inuyasha and started running again (too much running if you ask me).

When Kagome started running Inuyasha lunged at her screaming a battle cry. **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer.** When he was just about to strike her Kagome tripped (again).

"Shit that was close", thought Kagome.

"You were lucky that time wench but I won't miss again", said Inuyasha.

Then he lunged at her again but this time he was thrown back because of a barrier. When the barrier was lifted .He didn't see Kagome but a beautiful demoness.

She had black hair up to her mid thigh with red and blue streaks. Her face had three black stripes on each cheek and a moon on her forehead. Her clothes changed too, her school uniform was replaced with a black tank top that said "Bite me" on the back. She was also wearing black baggy pants that had a red dragon on one leg and a blue dragon on the other and she was wearing black knee high boots. On her right arm there was a black and red dragon on it.

Inuyasha couldn't believe that Kagome was a demon.

"Inuyasha why don't you take a picture it would last longer", Kagome spat out.

"Shut up wench" replied Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha lunged at her again. Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. Then Kagome smirked and called out somebody's name.

"Tina", Kagome shouted!

Then suddenly this blue dragon came out of Kagome and attacked Inuyasha. The dragon called Tina went right through Inuyasha killing him in an instant. Kagome laughed when Inuyasha was plumped to the ground. She went to him and touched him and he turned to an ash.

Well Tina that was a good way to kill him but a little messy if you ask me.

Well did you like it. If you did then Review please the blue buttons lonely. Press it and you will go on a cruise to Hawaii. Well maybe not but please review.

Gothic Sango


	2. The visit

Alright sorry everyone for the wait. I was busy helping a old lady cross the street. lol Anywho get on with the story.

**Chapter 2**

**THE VISIT!**

Well Tina where do you wanna go, asked Kagome. After the fight with Inuyasha they were covered in blood head to toe.

Im gonna take a shower, do you wanna play with the other spirits, replied Kagome.

The dragon nodded. With that said 10 creatures came out of Kagome.Each of them had an element.

Ami, tiger, lightining.

Chika, phoenix, light

Gina, black dragon, dark

Dai, white wolf, wind

Haru, black wolf, psychic

Kaiya, red dragon, fire

Kanaye, Black Jaguar, steel

Maiko, Black fox , earth

Midori, ice blue neko with a red diamond on her forehead , water

Tina, blue dragon, ice

The day she got those creatures she will never forget.

_Flash back_

_The day before Inuyasha went to kikiyo thats when she got her new friends. When everybody went to sleep thats when she got the visit in her dream._

_Kagome woke up in a dark place where she couldnt see._

_Hello, she called out. _

_Where am I, yelled Kagome._

_You are in the Shikon no tama, said an unknown voice.( FYI they finished the Shikon no tama)._

_Who are you,asked Kagome. _

_Im Midoriko. There stooda woman in her 20s. She had three Jewels on her forehead in the shape of a triangle. She had Japenese armour on. ( Im too tired too give the details of her armour). She had Jet black hair that went up too her waist._

_Hello child , said Midoriko._

_Hi, can I ask you a question, asked Kagome? Midoriko nodded._

_Why the Hell am I in the Fucking Jewel, yelled/asked Kagome. _

_You are here to uncover your deepest darkest secret that you dont even know about._

_What tell me, if its about Kikiyo then dont even bother telling me , replied a nervous Kagome._

_Kagome you are a demon, said Midoriko,who was waiting for Kagomes response._

_WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT (translation, what), was Kagomes smart response._

_Child please you can wake the dead with that scream and I should know, replied Midoriko. Then Midoriko waved her hand and Kagome changed into a Forrbidden demoness._

_And another thing you will have 10 elemental creatures that you will control, ou can call them any time you want because they are a part of you now your powers are there powers and there powers are yours. So long Kagome call me anytime you need me I will be in the shikon no tama forever._

_End of Flash Back_

Thats How she got her friends and thats how she became a demon. Mow all She needs to do is ask her Mom for the details because she has a feeling her mom kwows whats going on.

Come on Shippou,Kilala we are going inside now , replied Kagome.

Mommy can we stay out side we want to play too, asked Shippou.

Ok but come inside when I call you okay

Sure thing.

MOM YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!

**Well Thats it review please. Oh and when I was doing this story my computer broke so thats why I couldnt update sooner.**


End file.
